ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesker
How Wesker joined the Tourney Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the S.T.A.R.S. team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created B.O.W.s that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a specially engineered virus and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. His first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Antarctica, Wesker escapes once again. How to Unlcok In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Wesker: *Play 37 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Jill or Chris, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Wesker on the Tricell Laboratory stage. After defeating Wesker, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Albert Wesker, a former member of S.T.A.R.S.". Character Select Screen Animation Wesker teleports close to the camera and says "You don't stand a chance!". Special Attacks Cobra Strike (Neutral) Wesker strikes the opponent with a single open palm. Ghost Butterfly (Side) Wesker thrusts both palms forward in a cross fashion, sending opponents flying and possibly causes wall bounce. Phantom Move (Up) Wesker with supreme speed invisibly teleports forward, or upward diagonally. In midair, he can warp forward, upward, or straight down, and can do it three times in one jump. Jaguar Dash (Down) Based off of one of his moves in RE5 (Collide), Wesker dashes forward knee first into his opponent. Can followup with Jaguar Kick where Wesker does a jump-knee attack to launch his opponent. Phantom Dance (Hyper Smash) After saying "Mortals are so weak." he executes stronger version of his Collide attack from RE5, Wesker with his super speed dashes several times and rams through the opponent from several directions all around the screen. He then says "You are nothing to me!" Lost in Nightmares (Final Smash) Wesker extends his palms outward saying "Oh please.", if he connects, he then executes several blows that 'tear up the air' with purple streaks of energy while warping back and forth before finishing with a quick Tiger Uppercut and reappearing in midair, slaming an active missile at the opponent saying "Back to you!" The missile explodes, and the opponent is reduced to nothing, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Wesker turns his back and raises his right arm before swiping it saying "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to saturated.". #*Wesker turns his back and raises his right arm before swiping it saying "I will not be held back by such insects.". (Chris victories only) #*Wesker turns his back and raises his right arm befoe swiping it saying "I expected better from you.". (Jill victories only) #Wesker dashes then does his Cobra Strike and says "Everything is going to plan. I will be a god.". #*Wesker dashes then does his Cobra Strike and says "You are a pale imitation of what the Tyrants can do. I shall have you disintegrated.". (Nemesis T-Type victories only) #Wesker bites on an Uroboros worm while saying "This is the end of humanity and the start of a new order!". On-Screen Appearance Wesker jumps down then gets up with "This world will soon be mine.". Special Quotes *Three against three. (If the match is a three-on-three Team Battle in the Versus Mode) *It's time...to close the book on us. (When fighting Chris) *Let's see how good you really are. (When fighting Jill) *I am the only god. (When fighting any god character or any demon character) *Looks like I found a new guniea pig... Interesting... (When fighting Fox or Anna) *Yes... They give unimaginable speed, power and a gift for humanity. (When fighting Olivia) Trivia *Wesker shares his English voice actor with Tekken's Raven. *Wesker shares his Japanese voice actor with Mamoswine, Kenshin, Ieyasu, and Algol. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wesker didn't have to be unlocked. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, he must be unlocked. In Tourney 2, he returns to being a starter just like he was in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. His former unlockable character status in Tourney 2 is given to Excella Gione. *Albert Wesker's rival is the one and only Shijima. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters